Ties That Bind
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Episode 2. A rash of strange thefts has the Smallville Police Department baffled and Jason pulls away from Lana.
1. Thieves

TIES THAT BIND

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. For this series, the whole Kara\Lindsey fiasco never happened.

CHAPTER ONE: THIEVES

Everything in Smallville was relatively quiet. Families had gone to bed and there was only the occasional bark from a dog. The silence was shattered with the sounds of broken glass and an alarm in the entrance of Smallville Bank. Then, there was a whoosh as something sped around the building. Seconds later, the thing disappeared into the night. Meanwhile, at a run-down motel, a man and a woman waited impatiently. On the bed lay an open napsack that had various jewels peeking out, including an uncut green stone.

"Where is that little brat! He should be back by now!" the man fumed. Just as the sentence was finished, they heard a whoosh.

"Waitin' for me?" a boy smirked. He was Puerto Rican with brown eyes and black hair.

"Look, you little brat, we don't have time for your fooling around," the man snarled.

"Yeah. We need to be prepared for the big score," the woman added.

"Yeah well, maybe I'm sick of being your little lapdog," the boy retorted. The woman slapped him. The boy's eyes flashed and the woman shook her hand.

"Ow! What the heck?" she wondered, trying to shake away the sting.

"Forget it, Katie. Jake's just a little freak who's only use in life is to do what we tell him," the man sneered.

"I'm not your slave, Mike," Jake responded.

"You know what? I am getting really sick of your attitude, boy," Mike growled. Without warning, he grabbed the boy and threw him on the bed. The bed bounced, knocking some of the jewels out of the bag, including the green stone. Jake moaned as felt himself grow incredibly weak. _Wha---what's happening to me?_ he wondered. He had never understood why that stone had such a strange effect on him. He groaned in pain when Mike slapped him. Mike could feel the satisfaction coursing through him as he continued to smack the boy. He had no idea what that stone was and why it affected his foster son like it did, but if it made him vulnerable to attack, why not take advantage? Jake moaned and tried to back away from the blows. However, he hit the stone with his hand. The boy cried out in pain as he felt the veins in his hand twist and weaken.

"I'm going out for a drink. Katie, watch him," Mike instructed.

"Why **me**?" Katie wondered.

"Because I **need** this drink. This punk's gettin' on my nerves," Mike snarled. With that, he stomped off. Jake moaned and painfully sat up.

"Katie, help me," he whispered.

"Oh, quit complaining, Jake. You weren't hit that badly," Katie scoffed. Jake moaned and pushed the stones away. As soon as the green jewel was away from him, Jake felt his bruises fade. _Oh, thank God. That feels so much better_, he thought in relief. He wished he knew why that one stone made his body react that way.

"Listen up, Jake. We're going to need you to pay attention. This is the most important thing you'll ever do here. Just do as you're told, and everything will be fine," Katie said sharply.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jake acknowledged.

"Now go to bed, brat," Katie ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jake answered. With a sigh, he put the bag aside and then slipped under the covers.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I know my description's a bit odd, but I couldn't think of any other way to describe that weird veiny thing that happens when Clark touches kryptonite.


	2. The New Boy

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

The next morning, Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan were sitting at a couch in the back corner of the Talon. On the table were college brochures.

"So, where do you think you're gonna go? Met U?" Clark questioned.

"Oh, I don't know," Chloe answered. "Well, I---I mean, I know Lois will be there so I'll have someone to show me around and I'd probably be able to room with her," she continued.

"All valid reasons for going," Clark commented.

"But on the other hand, Kansas A&M is closer to home and I can get here quickly if my dad ever needs me and stuff," Chloe pointed out.

"Chloe, your dad wouldn't want you to stay here out of obligation and if you go to Met U, you're closer to the Planet," Clark reminded.

"Right. You're right," Chloe replied. "Okay, then. Metropolis University it is," she declared.

"Good," Clark grinned. He blew out a breath. "Now, if I could just figure out where **I**'**m** going," he stated.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I turned down the scholarship to Met U and there's no way I could afford it. In fact, we probably can't even afford A&M," Clark sighed dejectedly. Chloe patted his knee sympathetically. Just then, Lana Lang came over with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Oh. How did you know?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"The look on your faces. I figured you guys could use a fix," Lana replied, as she placed the drinks on a clear spot on the table.

"Thanks," Chloe said. Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash and Chloe did the same.

"So, how are things between you and Jason?" Clark wondered. Lana's face clouded.

"Strange. He's been acting funny ever since that thing with his mom," she admitted.

"Funny as in Clark-Kenty funny?" Chloe queried. Clark glared. "What? You have to admit Clark, you're not exactly one to over-share," she defended herself. Lana chuckled. Then, Chloe froze.

"What? What is it?" Lana asked. She turned around to see the young. "Whoo. He is **cute**," she breathed.

"I'll say," Chloe breathed. The boy walked up to the counter and said something to Mrs. Kent. Minutes later, he was handed a beverage.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but **I**'**m** gonna go introduce myself," Chloe declared. She grabbed her coffee and walked up to him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's taking the initiative," Lana commented.

"Yeah. Looks like," Clark agreed. _Well, it's good to see Chloe moving on_, he thought to himself. Though he had to admit, it hurt just a little that she was looking at someone else.

"Hi," Chloe introduced herself.

"Hey," Jake responded with interest.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm Jake," Jake introduced himself.

"I'm Chloe," Chloe replied. "So, you just moved here?" she questioned.

"Yeah, with my...parents," he answered. Chloe looked at him, puzzled by the unease in his eyes, but for once, kept her mouth shut. Jake and Chloe continued to talk. They were so engrossed with each other that they didn't even notice when Sheriff Nancy Adams walked in. Martha Kent watched as the woman approached her.

"Sheriff, you look absolutely flummoxed," Martha noted, as she made the law woman's usual latte, which was given to her shortly.

"I am. I just **can**'**t** figure out how these robberies are being pulled off," Sheriff Adams replied, taking a small drink. Across the room, Jake stiffened.

"Jake, what is it?" Chloe queried.

"Uh...nothing," Jake lied. He refocused his attention on her and tried to ignore the sheriff, but he could hear her voice loud and clear.

"I mean, whoever it is, knows **exactly** what they're doing and what they're looking for," the woman stated. "They're in and out faster than cookies at Christmas time," she continued.

"Congratulations, sheriff. Your first country phrase," Martha joked.

"Do me a favor. Don't tell anybody," Sheriff Adams requested.

"Our little secret," Martha promised with a grin. The women chuckled.

"Jake, are you okay?" Chloe questioned.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"I asked you if you were okay," Chloe repeated.

"Fine. Uh, listen Chloe, I gotta take off. My parents are probably starting to worry," Jake told her. Then, he took off. Clark and Lana who had seen the whole thing, walked up.

"What was **that** all about?" Clark wondered.

"I have no idea," Chloe replied.


	3. Pretending To Be Okay

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Maybe. No prob. Glad you think so. Here's more.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry it took so long. Eventually. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Jayme: Thanks. As for Jake's identity, you'll find that out later, and the green stone has the same effect as meteor rocks have on Clark.

Raven524: Thanks. I'm glad I explained it clearly.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own Katie, Mike, and Jake. And I'm making up different schedules for Smallville High and Met U.

Meanwhile, at Metropolis University, Jason Teague was in his history class, trying to stay awake. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to nightmares, and now he was trying to act like nothing had happened. **_A door opened and a boy groaned._**

_**"Not again," he said.**_

"Mr. Teague? Mr. Teague, are you with us?" the professor's voice caused Jason to jump.

"I'm---I'm sorry. What?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. Guess that answers **that** question," the man said. Then, he continued with his lecture. Jason kept his gaze away from the other students and tried to concentrate. It was all he had to do: just keep his mind on his studies. Just focus and his memories wouldn't come flooding back. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that Jason_, he thought to himself. Fifty minutes later, the class was dismissed and Jason walked to his next class.

"Hey, Jase!" someone called.

"Hey, man," he acknowledged.

"Where ya headed next?" the other boy wondered.

"English and I'm gonna be late," Jason answered. With that, he hurried past his friend and headed for another part of the campus. Once he got there, Jason stopped outside the door. He sighed. He wasn't sure if he could do this. He wasn't sure if he could concentrate. Not only was he trying to drive away the memories of his mother, but he just couldn't bear to tell Lana. If she knew...she'd never look at him again. He jumped when he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.

"Jumpy today, aren't we, Mr. Teague?" an amused voice queried. Jason turned around and gave a rueful chuckle when he saw his English teacher.

"Yeah, I guess so," he admitted. He followed the woman inside the room where he sat down and waited for his classmates who came in soon. Then, the woman began the class. As she talked, Jason's mind wandered. What was he going to do? He didn't know how to shake his nightmares. And Lana was beginning to get concerned. How would he ever tell her? He could just imagine the disgust she'd feel if she ever found out. His eyes clouded. He just---he just had to act normal. Like nothing was wrong. The woman continued her lecture, but Jason barely heard it. He was too preoccupied. The next thing he knew, someone was smacking him in the shoulder.

"What?" he snapped.

"Class is over, man. You spaced through the entire thing," a classmate stated with a laugh.

"Oh, terrific. Uh, you mind if I borrow your notes?" Jason queried.

"No prob. Just come by my room," the other boy responded. Together, the two walked out. What they didn't know was that Lana had taken it upon herself to come to Metropolis University.

"Hey. Who's the babe?" Jason's friend wondered. Jason followed his friend's gaze.

"Lana. Wha---what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I came to see what was going on. You're pulling away from me and I have no idea why," Lana answered.

"Lana, I---" Jason began to say.

"Just tell me one thing. Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Lana interrupted.

"No!" Jason exclaimed louder than he intended. Then, he briefly closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. You didn't do anything," he continued more calmly.

"Then, what's going on? Jason, I thought we agreed to be truthful with each other," Lana stated, stepping closer to him.

"We **did**," Jason confirmed. "But Lana, I---I'm sorry. I---I just---" he trailed off. _How can I tell her? She'll never look at me the same way again_, he thought to himself.

"Why don't you trust me?" Lana questioned. _Why is he acting this way? Why won't he just talk to me?_ she silently wondered.

"Lana, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just---it's more complicated than you think," Jason insisted.

"'More complicated than I think'," Lana echoed. Well, that just figured. He made a lot of noise about having a relationship built on trust and honest, but when it came down to it, he shied away from the truth. It was just like when she had been dating Clark. "Well, when you decide your problems are **un**complicated, come back to Smallville. But if you're just going to keep giving me the brush-off, maybe you should just stay in Metropolis," she snapped.

"Lana," Jason said.

"No! I went through the whole 'My problems are bigger than you think and you wouldn't understand' routine with Clark and I **refuse** to go through it with you. So, like I said, don't bother coming back to Smallville untill you're ready to tell me what's bothering you," Lana snapped. With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Yikes," Jason's friend murmured. Then, "Come on, man. Let's go get some lunch." For a moment, Jason stared in the direction that Lana had gone. Then, he followed his friend off the campus.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Don't worry. I'm not getting rid of Jason. I'm just paving the way for more angst.


	4. Advice

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks. I have all four seasons. Thanks. Here's more.

Windyfontaine: I do believe you have a point. Thanks. Yes, she is. Here's the next chap.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Love that song. What in the world did **you** eat before bed? Yep. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Three hours later, Lana returned to Smallville. _Oh, my gosh. What have I done?_ she wondered. Why had she done it? Okay, she knew why: Jason had been hiding something from her and she had gotten sick of it, but had she really done the right thing? Lana parked her car in front of the Talon and walked into the building. Once inside, she went into her office and to her desk. She pulled out some papers and began to flip through them. However, she couldn't keep her mind on them and soon threw them against the wall with a frustrated cry.

"Receipts giving you trouble?" an amused voice queried. Lana turned around to see Lex stooping down to pick up the papers.

"Lex," she said somewhat embarrassedly. She put a hand to her head and then dropped her hand. "Uh, no. It's just---it's just been a rough few hours," she continued.

"Is everything all right?" Lex questioned, straightening up and placing them on the counter.

"No. I---I, uh---" Lana's voice trailed off.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Lex asked, seeing her upset visage.

"I broke up with Jason," Lana confessed with a small sigh.

"Why?" Lex wondered.

"Because he doesn't trust me," Lana answered. "I---I can't just go through another relationship where my boyfriend doesn't care enough to give all of himself," he continued. _Oh, geez. Jason hasn't told Lana about what his mother did to him_, Lex realized.

"Uh Lana, I don't believe you're being all that fair to Jason," Lex said diplomatically.

"Fair to Jason? He's the one lying and keeping secrets," Lana proclaimed angrily.

"Lana, whatever Jason's keeping from you, I'm sure it's for a good reason," Lex said

"Are you def---" Lana began to ask.

"Lana, I'm not defending him. It's just---when his mother kidnapped both of us---there were things---I can't say what---but they really shook him. My guess is that he's just trying to deal with them," Lex interrupted.

"So, what you're saying is that I should give him some space and should let him figure out where his head is at," Lana deduced.

"That would be my advice. But of course, you should keep the friendship lines open for communication," Lex answered.

"Right. Of course. I---I guess. But what if he doesn't ever trust me?" Lana wondered. Lex grasped Lana's chin and held it so that they were staring each other in the eyes.

"He'll come back to you, Lana. I can guarantee it," he promised.

"How?" she queried.

"'Cuz he's crazy about you. And anybody crazy about Lana Lang doesn't stay away from her very long," he answered. Lana laughed ruefully.

"Oh, please," she said.

"Hey. Would I lie to you?" he questioned.

"Well, you never have before," she responded.

"That's right," he confirmed. Then, "Come on. Let's see what we can do about these receipts and invoices." She laughed and they grabbed the papers and sat down at a table. They began talking quietly as they went over the pile.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This isn't going to turn into Lana\Lex. I just needed a good friendship moment between them.


	5. Taken In

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yeah, me too. Don't know. Thanks. You too.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Yep. Well, now you know. I'd like to know exactly what it is you eat before you go to bed. I plan to, but probably not for a while since I'm currently workin' on two stories and school starts in a couple of weeks.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Meanwhile, Mike and Katie had dragged Jake to another bank.

"Okay, brat. Do your thing," Mike snapped. Jake sighed heavily.

"Mike, I---" he began to object.

"**Do it**!" the man interrupted. Jake sighed again and instantly whipped around the room and handed them a pile of cash. Almost immediately, they heard an alarm.

"What the---" the two looked around. However, Jake was gone. Mike swore. The little brat had skipped out on them. The couple dashed towards the exit only to be intercepted by the police. In the meantime, Jake running down the road. He didn't want to be anywhere near Mike or Katie after the police got through with them. Out on Route 99, Jonathan and Martha were driving down the road when they saw the blur.

"Was that Clark?" Martha asked in surprise.

"I don't think so," Jonathan replied.

"Well then, who was it?" Martha wondered.

"I don't know," Jonathan answered. Jonathan continued to drive. A few seconds later, Martha's eyes widened.

"Watch out!" she called. But the warning came too late. The blur slammed into a small compact car whose driver slammed on their brakes. The front end of the car crumpled and the Kents saw a boy fall to the side. Jonathan came to a stop and the couple exited their car.

"I---I didn't even see him!" the other drive exclaimed, coming out of his car as Martha ran to the boy's side.

"Son, are you okay?" she asked. He turned over.

"Yeah, I'm all right," he responded, beginning to sit up.

"Now, hold on. Just take it---" Martha's voice trailed off as she opened his shirt. To her surprise, his chest was bare.

"Jonathan." Something in Martha's tone caught Jonathan's attention. The man walked over to his wife.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Jonathan, look at his chest," she instructed. His brows furrowed and he knelt down to take a closer look.

"There's no bruising," he noted.

"Yeah," she said.

"The car must not have hit me as hard as you thought," the boy told them.

"Yes. I'm sure that's it," Jonathan agreed. The boy looked worried, as if afraid that the couple didn't believe him.

"Hey, is everything all right? Do you want me to call someone?" the other driver queried.

"No. That's okay. We're fine," Jonathan responded.

"Are you sure?" the driver checked.  
"Yes. Everything's fine. We'll pay for your car," Martha promised.

"No need. As long as everyone's okay," came the promise. With that, he drove away.

"Come on, son. Let's get you somewhere private and then we can all have a long talk," Jonathan stated, as they helped the boy to his feet.

"Look. You don't have to go to all this trouble. I'm fine," the boy insisted.

"It'll be okay. You don't have to run. We promise," Martha assured him.

"Now, come on. Martha makes a mean hot chocolate if I do say so myself," Jonathan said, leading him to the truck. The boy chuckled. Minutes later, they were in the kitchen of the Kent Farm. Martha made a pot of hot chocolate and then handed it to the boy.

"Son, what's your name?" Jonathan questioned.

"Jake," the boy replied.

"Well, Jake. We saw you running faster than the speed of light and when that car hit you, the front end crumpled like it had been hit by a semi," Martha stated.

"Um. Uh..." Jake hesitated. How was he going to explain this to them without sounding insane?

"Jake, I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and you can correct me if I'm wrong," Jonathan said. Jake looked at the man in confusion.

"You're not from around here...are you, Jake?"


	6. Taking Control

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: I figured he deserved some good luck. Read on and see. Yep. Here ya go.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Keep readin'. Sounds like good times. I hear ya.

DISCLAIMER

Sorry this chap so long. It was hard to write. Smallville belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own Jake.

"What?" Jake asked, with a small, disbelieving laugh.

"Jake, I don't believe you're from this Earth," Jonathan stated.

"Now, wait a minute. I may have a couple of special abilities, but---" Jake's voice trailed off.

"Let me guess, you can run really fast, you have superhearing, x-ray vision---" Jonathan started to say.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. How did you know that? My foster parents don't even know about the superhearing and x-ray vision," Jake interrupted.

"Jake, my guess is that you're a survivor from the planet Krypton," Jonathan told him.

"Wait. What?" Jake asked.

"Jonathan, may I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Martha requested.

"Sure," Jonathan answered. They stood up and went to the kitchen. Once there, Martha smacked his arm.

"Ow! What the heck was **that** for?" Jonathan wondered.

"You can't just drop something like this on a kid. Especially after the accident he just had," Martha scolded softly.

"All right. All right. You're absolutely right," Jonathan acknowledged. "But Martha, if he's not alone---" Jake frowned in confusion. What did they mean he wasn't alone? Was there somebody else out there like him? And if so, who was it? Jake drummed his fingers on the table and drank his hot chocolate. _It'd be kinda cool if there really **was** someone out there like me_, he thought to himself. For a moment, Jake let his imagination run wild. They could hang out, talk, confide in each other...Jake shook his head. What was he thinking? There was nobody else like him! There couldn't be! He was a freak. That was the point. Freaks didn't have anybody. At least---that's what Mike and Katie had always told him. They had drilled it into his head that they were the only one who wouldn't turn him in. That they were the only ones he could trust. But this couple seemed to be okay with him. And what did this Jonathan guy mean that he wasn't alone? Did they know somebody else with his powers? Presently, the Kents came back into the kitchen and sat down again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump all that on you," Jonathan apologized.

"It's okay, Jonathan," Jake stated. Jonathan started in surprise. How did he---? Then, it dawned on him.

"You heard us in the kitchen, didn't you?" he queried.

"Yes, Sir," Jake confirmed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jonathan chuckled. Martha leaned over.

"Jake, you were running pretty fast. And you seemed really desperate. What were you running away from?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Jake replied.

"Jake, honey, whatever it is...we can help you," Martha assured him.

"No, you can't! Nobody can!" Jake cried, jumping up. He blew out a breath. "Look, I appreciate your help and the hot chocolate, but I've got to get out of here," he continued.

"Now, wait a minute. You can't just---" Jonathan began to object as he also stood up.

"Look, I **have** to get out of here! If they escape---" Jake interrupted and then trailed off.

"Who?" Jonathan asked.

"My---my foster parents," Jake replied. "They know what I did. They know I set off the alarm," he continued.

"What alarm?" Jonathan questioned.

"At the bank. I---I didn't want to! But I had to! They would've killed me!" Jake burst out.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked. Jake blew out a breath. Could he---could he---could he really tell them? Looking at the couple, Jake decided to take a chance.

"My foster parents have been forcing me to use my abilities to rob banks. I guess they figured I was perfect 'cuz I could move really fast and hear the cops before they even show up. But I just couldn't take it anymore, so I triggered the alarm and took off," the teen confessed.

"Wow. How'd you get the courage?" Martha wondered.

"I---I---don't know. I just---did it," Jake responded.

"Jake, we're going to have to call the sheriff. You do realize that, don't you?" Jonathan queried.

"Yes, Sir," Jake said.

"I'll make the call," Martha stated.

"Do it---before I lose my nerve," Jake requested. Martha stood up, went to the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello? This is Martha Kent and I have some information about the recent bank robberies..."


	7. Evidence

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Good times. Yeah, I read that. But thanks for the heads up. I'm with ya.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Glad you think so. Keep readin' and see. Here ya go.

Jayme (ch 5, 6): That's okay. As long as you enjoy. You'll see. Maybe. The story's not centered around the pairing, though they'll still be around. Here ya go.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize and I made up the name of the hotel...as far as I know, anyway.

Minutes later, Sheriff Adams and two deputies pulled up to the Kent farm and Jonathan came out to meet them.

"Sheriff, thanks for coming so quickly," the man said.

"No, problem, Mr. Kent," Sheriff Adams responded. "Now, where's my material witness?" she asked.

"Inside," he told them. The officers headed for the front door. "Uh, Sheriff?" She turned around. "Go easy on him. He's just a kid and it took him a lot of strength to do what he did," the farmer continued.

"I understand, Mr. Kent. I promise we'll tread softly," she stated.

"Thank you," Jonathan said. They walked back into the farm.

"Jake, the officers are here," he called.

"Kitchen!" came the response. The four walked into the room.

"Hi. I'm Sheriff Adams, this is Deputy Kline and Green with me. You must be Jake," the sheriff stated.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jake confirmed.

"Now, Jake, I understand that this difficult for you and that it took a lot of courage to turn in your foster parents like you did. However, we need you to tell us you know about their little spree," the sheriff told him. Jake sighed.

"I've been in the system most my life. Mike and Katie took me in about a couple of months ago. Then they made do jobs for them," he said.

"Why? I mean, what makes you so special?" Deputy Green questioned. Jake sighed heavily.

"Well, um---they heard that---I was a really good thief, and uh---I guess they wanted my skills," he answered.

"Why didn't you ever try to break away from them?" Deputy Kline wondered.

"They always said that if I ran, they'd find me and then kill me," Jake replied. "I---I was scared. I---" Jake's voice trailed off.

"All right, son. It's okay," Sheriff Adams soothed. "They're in custody, but we're going to need your testimony," she continued.

"Can you keep them in jail on just my word? I mean, is that possible?" Jake questioned.

"Well, we'll need some corraborating evidence, but I think we can swing it," Sheriff Adams replied.

"We were---staying in a local hotel. Have you guys gone through it?" Jake asked.

"We were about to when Mrs. Kent called us. We'll go there now," Sheriff Adams said.

"Martha, Jonathan, I know this is highly irregular, but would you mind keeping Jake here so that he'll be safe?" Deputy Green requested.

"Sheriff Adams, is that all right?" Martha asked.

"Well, like Tom said, it's highly irregular. However, since he trusts you, I think it'll be fine," Sheriff Adams told them. With that, the officers left and Jake leaned into the Kents. Minutes later, the officers arrived at the motel Mike and Katie had been staying at. After explaining the situation and showing the search warrent, the sheriff and her deputies were led to the room. The woman looked around.

"Well, they're certainly low-rent," she stated. Then, she gave a silent order to search the room. The search didn't take very long and resulted in bags of money and two small pouches of jewels. Sheriff Adams whistled.

"They've made quite a hall," she noted. "All right, tag and bag," she ordered. Meanwhile, Clark had just returned home.

"Hey, Mom! Dad! I was just in town and I saw Sheriff Adams and a couple of her deputies at _The Littleton Hotel_," he called, as he walked through the house.

"Yeah, I know, son. She was just here," Jonathan answered.

"Well, what's---" Clark's question died off when he saw Jake. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you?" he asked.


	8. Confusion And Theories

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this took so long. Ah, well. That's the breaks. Happy birthday, even if it's late. Yeah, I can't **wait** for the 2nd season to start. Don't skip. Stay in school. Yeah, that will be fun. Don't worry, he'll be be back. I haven't abandoned him or Lana.

Windyfontaine: I'm glad you like it. Yep. Here ya go. Thanks. You too.

Jayme: Very much so. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Had to get settled with school.

DISCLAIMER

Okay, I **thought** I was gonna be swamped by my two AJ classes, but I worked out a system that leaves me time to write. Smallville belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own Jake. I **do** deviate a little bit from the Superman legend, but hopefully, you guys won't mind **too** much.

Jake stared at the teenager, trying to gauge his body language. He didn't **seem** to be hostile. Just surprised and confused.

"Clark, this is Jake. Jake, this is our son, Clark Kent," Martha introduce the two boys.

"Hey," Jake said.

"Hi," Clark answered.

"How weird is this, huh?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. No kidding," Clark agreed. Then, "Mom, Dad, what's going on? How'd you three meet?"

"We were on highway sixty when we saw him go speeding by," Jonathan answered.

"At first we thought it was you," Martha added.

"Then I ran into a car," Jake stated.

"Ouch," Clark said, wincing in sympathy.

"Oh, it wasn't **too** bad. Knocked the wind out of me, but..." Jake trailed off.

"Not even a scratch," Jonathan stated meaningfully.

"Do you have any other powers beside speed?" Clark wondered.

"He has all your abilities, son," Jonathan answered.

"Oh. Wow," Clark said.

"Clark, honey, are you all right?" Martha questioned, noting her son's overwhelmed look.

"Fine. It's just---a lot to digest...for both of us," Clark answered.

"I can't even imagine," Martha said. Clark ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think I need to talk to Jor-El," he declared.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"My biological father. He's got some explaining to do," Clark responded. With that, he headed out to the storm cellar, where he grabbed the key. Minutes later, via his superspeed, he arrived at the caves. Cautiously, he looked around. Thankfully, none of Lionel or Lex Luthor's crew was about. Still, he was silent as he headed for the spot where he knew his biological father's hiding spot was. Clark inserted his key and there were was a flash of blinding lights as the place came alive.

"Yes, my son?" Jor-El queried.

"Did any of your friends send their children to Earth?" Clark asked.

"Not that I know of," Jor-El replied. "Why do you ask, Kal-El?" he continued. Clark frowned a bit at the use of his birth name, but let it pass.

"Well, there's this boy---my parents found him and took him in---well, they say he has my speed and and the impact from the car he hit didn't even leave a mark on him," Clark reported.

"Well, I **suppose** another one of my friends could have arranged an emergency transportation for their child as Lara and I did. After all, the prophecy---uh, that will come later. When you're ready," Kal-El said, cutting himself off.

"What prophecy?" Clark questioned.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you everything since you haven't developed all of your powers yet, but you are destined to do great things on Earth, along with two other Kryptonians," Jor-El told him.

"**Me**? How can **I** do anything great?" Clark wondered.

"You are not done growing yet, Kal-El. When you complete your journey from child to man, your destiny will be in set in motion.

"It's hard. Sometimes I hate being different," Clark admitted.

"Kal-El, I can't even imagine the difficulty youve had. But just know, that your mother and I are proud of you," Jor-El stated. Clark's throat tightened.

"What---what was she like?" he wondered.

"**That** we will save for another time, my son. For now, you must go. I sense that it grows late," was the response.

"Right," Clark agreed. With that, he shut everything down and headed back to his house.


	9. Emotions

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. In this series at least. Yeah, I know what you mean. I haven't watched a whole lot myself recently. That is trippy. Oh, good, I wasn't late. Interesting. Good. School's important.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Me too. That's kinda cool. Oh, okay. You'll see.

Jayme: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize and the plot. I'm sorry this took so long. First I had writer's block and didn't know what to write, and I've also been enjoying my _Mutant X_ DVDs.

Minutes later, Clark arrived back at his house.

"Mom, Dad! I'm back!" he called. He then rejoined his parents and Jake.

"What did Jor-El say, honey?" Martha questioned.

"He said it was possible that some of his friends sent their own child to Earth, but he wasn't sure," Clark replied. "He also spoke of a prophecy, but said that I wasn't ready to hear it," he continued.

"I don't know if I like the idea of Jor-El keeping things from us," Jonathan stated somewhat disapprovingly.

"Well, Jonathan, if Jor-El doesn't feel that Clark's ready, we have to respect that," Martha said reasonably.

"Yeah, I know. But I still don't like it," Jonathan sighed. Then, "I'm gonna go chop some wood. It'll keep me from going crazy."

"Okay," Clark said. He watched as his father walked to the backyard. Then, he turned to Jake.

"You wanna go shoot some hoops?" he offered.

"Yeah," the other boy grinned. They also exited the house.

"Well, I guess I'll just amuse myself then," Martha sarcastically declared. With that, she went into the kitchen, where she turned on the radio. Meanwhile, Lana was at her apartment, looking through college brochures. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go. Oh, she was thinking about going to Central Kansas A&M, but she really needed to keep her options open. After all, there was Met U and other schools. A knock at the door broke the girl's concentration. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Jason," she said in surprise. _What's he doing here?_ she wondered.

"Hi. Can we talk?" Jason requested. _Hope she says yes_, he thought.

"I guess. Why don't you come on in?" Lana coolly invited.

"I know you're upset with me," Jason stated.

"Yeah, I guesss you could say that," Lana agreed.

"Lana, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just---when my mother kidnapped me---some stuff happened," Jason said.

"What stuff?" Lana asked.

"Stuff that I've been trying to forget. Lana, I---I can't sure it with you because I haven't---I haven't really dealt with it myself yet," Jason admitted.

"Jason, please just tell me what's going on," Lana requested.

"I can't...not just yet. But Lana, please. Please don't give up on me...on **us**," Jason pleaded.

"Okay, Jason. I won't give up. Not on you, or us," Lana agreed softly.

"And Lana, I---I don't know if I can tell you what's going on just yet. I mean---it's just---" Jason trailed off frantically.

"Hey, hey, hey. Ssssshhh, ssssssshhhhh, sssssssshhhhh. It's okay. It's okay," Lana comforted, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek. _I've never seen him like this. So tense, so...frightened_, she thought. Jason took a deep breath. _Man, thank goodness. As long as Lana's here, I can deal_, he silently thought in relief as he took the girl into his arms. Lana's mind raced. She could feel the tenseness in Jason's body. But why he was so wound, she didn't know why. Jason held Lana, taking comfort in her warmth. He could almost feel her strength and desperately wished it for himself. If he had even half of what she had, he'd able to tell her. But maybe, just maybe, if she could just trust in him a little longer, maybe he could finally deal with what had happened to him. The two stood there, Lana wondering what was going on, and Jason trying to gather up her strength.


	10. Calm Before The Storm

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Since I'm sure you have it by now, I hope you're enjoyin' your Supernatural DVD. Hope you had fun on Labor Day playing with your relatives.

Jayme: Yes, he does. But unfortunately, that's not gonna be for a while. Yep. Here ya go. Sorry it took so long.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. I'm glad. Nothin' but friendship there. Glad you like. Yeah, no kiddin'. Too bad they took it off air. Hey, thanks. Is it still sunny in NJ?

DISCLAIMER

Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with school, enjoyin' the 3rd season of GG, and I met someone through E-Harmony, so we've been talkin' a lot. Smallville belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

The next morning, Jake awoke with a start. Where was he?

"Clark! Jake! Breakfast!" Martha called. It was then that the boy remembered: he was staying with the Kents for the time being. The boy climbed out of the bed and got dressed. Just then, Clark whizzed up the stairs.

"Hey. Just wanted to make sure you were actually up," he said.

"Hey, an actual decent breakfast? I'm there," Jake responded. They chuckled.

"Oh, hey. Thanks for the loaner. I mean, it's not exactly my style, but---" Jake trailed off.

"No problem," Clark said. The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Martha was setting the table.

"Good morning, boys," Martha greeted.

"Good morning, Mom," Clark responded.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kent," Jake said at the same time.

"What's this 'Mrs. Kent' business? Call me Martha, Jake. I mean, after all, you call Jonathan by **his** first name," the woman pointed out.

"That was a slip of the tongue. I should really apologize," Jake stated.

"Well, there's no need. I'm telling you right now, 'Martha' and 'Jonathan' will be just fine," Martha declared.

"You sure?" Jake checked.

"Absolutely," Martha confirmed.

"Okay then," Jake accepted. She put two plates full of food down and the boys dug in. She laughed as Jonathan came in.

"Good morning, everybody," the man said.

"Good morning, honey," his wife greeted, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. The man joined the two boys, as did his wife. After breakfast, the two boys headed out and the husband and wife each went to work. But what no one knew, was that Mike and Katie were working out an escape plan. The two conferred quietly. Deputy Kline looked at them from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that!" he called. The couple distanced themselves from each other. The deputy stared at them. He didn't trust them. They were up to something. He could sense it. _Guess I'll have to watch those two_, he thought to himself. Mike fumed. He couldn't believe he and Kate had gotten caught like that. He needed the cops to focus on something else. They needed a distraction so that they could escape and make sure that little brat paid for betraying them. The couple continued to make plans, but this time they were more discreet and neither deputy noticed. Hours later, Deputy Green walked over to them, carrying a tray of food.

"Okay, here you go," he said, opening the door. Mike flipped the tray so that the food landed in the deputy's face as he tried to catch it.

"KLINE!" he bellowed, as Mike and Katie ran past him. Running feet was heard.

"FREEZE!" Sheriff Adams yelled, pointing her run. The couple just knocked her to the ground.

"Sheriff, are you okay?" Deputy Kline questioned.

"Forget about me! Just get them!" the sheriff ordered, rising to her feet. The deputies quickly did as they were told.

"Looks like I've got another house call to make," she grimly determined, straightening her hat. With that, she walked out of the station.


	11. Fast Action

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Yep. Nope. Thanks. Things are goin' good so far. No, doesn't sound like it. Here ya go. Thanks, you too.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. That won't be for awhile. I'm glad you're enjoyin' 'em. Good. Like Narco better than Literati. Goin' good. That all sounds kinda fun. Hope you had fun.

Jayme: Thanks. I'm glad. Keep on readin'.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Jake sighed as Clark showed him around the town.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Nothing, really. Just a little edgy," Jake admitted.

"I can't even imagine," Clark stated. The other boy sighed.

"I just---just don't know what to do," he admitted. Meanwhile, Sheriff Adams had just arrived at the Kent Farm.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, sorry to barge in on you like this," she apologized.

"It's okay. What can we do for you?" Jonathan responded.

"Is Jake here?" Sheriff Adams wondered.

"No. Clark's showing him around town," Martha replied.

"Oh, dear," Sheriff Adams said.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Sheriff Adams stated.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Martha questioned. The sheriff quickly explained what had happened.

"Oh, no. We've got to warn Jake," Martha said.

"We can take my truck," Jonathan declared.

"I'll make sure sure you don't run into any trouble," the sheriff told them. Then, they quickly left the farm. Meanwhile, Mike and Katie were looking all over town for their missing foster son.

"Where is that little brat? I'm gonna **kill** him when I get my hands on him," Mike seethed.

"We'll find him, Mike. We'll find him," Katie assured. Her eyes flashed. She couldn't believe Jake. He knew the rules. He knew what would happen if he disobeyed or crossed them. She looked around as her boyfriend drove down the street. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"There he is!" she exclaimed. Clark had just been about to say something when he saw his new friend tense.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"They're---they're out. The sheriff let them out!" Jake cried.

"No, she wouldn't do that. Come on. Let's get out of here," Clark suggested. They took off.

"Follow them!" Katie yelled. Mike quickened the truck's speed. Clark led Jake through the town.

"Look, there's my dad's truck!" he cried after a while.

"Jonathan, there they are!" Martha exclaimed as she saw the two boys approaching. As the teens neared them, Jonathan slowed just enough so that they could jump into the back. Mike tried to follow, but was cut off by Sheriff Adam's patrol car. The woman stepped out of her car, gun drawn.

"Freeze," she ordered. Clark watched as Mike reached behind him.

"Don't even think it," she warned. Realizing that the sheriff wouldn't be able to stop the coming attack in time, Clark jumped out of the truck.

"Clark!" Martha shouted as Jonathan skidded to a stop. Mike turned to the teen. A shot rang out! Martha's eyes widened in disbelief as Clark went down.

"CLARK!" she shrieked as sirens announced the arrival of Deputies Green and Kline. Jonathan watched as the sheriff instructed her deputies to take the escapees away. _There's no way that bullet hurt Clark. There was no kryptonite on him_, he thought as the deputies did as they were told.

"Mr. Kent!" Sheriff Adams exclaimed. She activated her shoulder intercom. "This is Sheriff Adams. We need an ambulance, we have a civilian down, and---" she began to say.

"I'm fine, Sheriff. I'm fine, Sheriff. It didn't hit me that hard," Clark interrupted.

"Mr. Kent, you've been shot and---" her words faded when she realized that the boy had no wounds.

"Sheriff?" an officer asked.

"Forget the ambulance. The civilian's all right," the sheriff stated.

"Are you sure?" the officer prompted.

"Yes," she confirmed. The officers disconnected and the woman turned to Clark, who had risen to his feet. "Boy, you wanna explain to me what in the world's goin' on here?" she demanded.


	12. A New Ally

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Hey, I'd **never** hurt Clark. But I'm glad to see I set the right tone. Yep. Keep readin' and see.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Well, you're entitled to your opinion, though I disagree. Season Five's all right, but I'm not a Rogan fan. Me neither.

Jayme: Thanks. Here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Smallville belongs to the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Clark let out a nervous chuckle.

"Listen, Sheriff Adams, I, uh---" he trailed off. The woman just glowered.

"Mr. Kent, believe me, I'm grateful for what you did, but I'd like to know why you don't even have a scratch on you," she stated.

"Um, Sheriff, could we do this somewhere more private?" Clark requested.

"Like where?" Sheriff Adams wondered.

"Like our house," Jonathan responded. "Sheriff, if you'd kindly follow us?" he asked. While the man wanted to keep his son's powers a secret, he knew that they had no choice but to explain to the sheriff what she had witnessed. She nodded and got into her patrol car, following the Kents' truck back to their farm. Once inside, they all sat at the kitchen table.

"Now...what's going on?" she asked.

"We're---going to tell her?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Yes, Jake. We feel that with what's happened, it'd be the wisest choice," Jonathan answered.

"We---we can trust her?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, we can trust her," Clark replied. Sheriff Adams blinked it surprise. _Huh. I had no idea he felt that way about me_, she thought to herself. They turned to the lawwoman.

"Sheriff, Jake and I---we're not from around here," Clark stated.

"What are you talking about?" Sheriff Adams asked.

"My real father's name is Jor-El. I'm from a dead planet known as Krypton and we suspect that Jake may be too," Clark told her.

"Mr. Kent, are you yanking my chain?" Sheriff Adams demanded.

"No, Ma'am," Clark said.

"You really expect me to believe this cock-and-bull story?" Sheriff Adams questioned.

"Honey, why don't you show her?" Jonathan suggested.

"Okay. Clark, don't move," Martha instructed.

"Whatever you say, Mom," Clark agreed. The sheriff watched as the other woman picked up a vase that was decorating the table.

"Um, Mrs. Kent?" she asked. Before she could be stopped, Martha smashed the vase against Clark's back.

"What in the world?" Sheriff Adams gasped.

"Jake, could you get a chainsaw from my toolshed?" Jonathan requested. Jake dashed off and came back seconds later with the required object.

"My word," Sheriff Adams gasped in surprise.

"Sheriff, we need to know that you'll keep our secret," Clark stated. For a moment, the woman stammered. Than she composed herself.

"Of course, Mr. Kent. This goes without saying," she assured them.

"Thank you, Sheriff," Martha said.

"Anytime," was the answer. Then, she left.

"Guess I'll put the chainsaw back," Jake decided.

"No, leave it. As long as it's out, I might as well get some work done," Jonathan responded.

"Okay," Jake agreed, laying the tool on the counter.

"And I'll clean up the glass," Clark offered.

"I'll help," Jake added.

"But---" Martha began to protest.

"The glass can't hurt us, Mom," Clark reminded her.

"That is true," Martha agreed with a chuckle.

"Why don't you go read or something?" Clark suggested.

"That's a good idea. I could use some relaxation," Martha admitted. With that, she left the kitchen as Clark and Jake knelt down and picked up the glass.

"Listen, you didn't have to---" Clark began to say.

"I know," Jake interrupted. The boys smiled at each other.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Smallville_: Clark and Chloe go to a new dance club as friends and come back as lovers. What has caused the change in their relationship? Find out next time on: _Smallville_.


End file.
